onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JapaneseOPfan/Lesson Five (Sound Effects)
JOPfan's Lesson #5 ; Sound Effects It's here; my fifth post! Well, the title sounds all professional and blah... but it's more on the side of randomness. I thought it might be interesting for you guys to read about random sound effects that appear in manga, which is usually not translated... unless it says *SFX: ~~ on the page somewhere. Well, I'll post the main ones, so ask if you want to know ones other than this. It's all in alphabetical order. In order to avoid too much confusion in terms of length, I'll do the 1st half of the alphabet (A~M) here and the next half (N~Z) in the next lesson. It's gonna be pretty long so go snatch a snack and drink! A''' *Aaaaaah!!! (あああああああ！！！) *Aaareee?! (あ〜れ〜？！) (Wha~t?! or Huuuhhh?!) *Ah... （あ...) *Ah! (あ！） *Ahahahaha!!! (あはははは！！！） '''B *Ba~nn　(ば〜ん) (Tadaa~) *Ba! (ばっ！）(indicates sudden/quick movement) *Ban! (ばんっ！）(Indicates something is shown dramatically or means "bang".) *Barabara.. (ばらばら...) (indicates something falling apart. Just 1 "bara" is good enough, though.) *Bon! (ぼん！) *Boyo~n/Boyoyo~n (ぼよ〜ん／ぼよよ〜ん）(bouncey sound) *Biku! (びくっ！／ビクッ！) (goosebumps) *Bishi! (ビシッ！！) *Buru (ブル) (shiver) *Buo (ブオっ) (flutter/blow) *Byo~n (びょ〜ん）(stretchhh) *Bokaan! (ボカァン！) (Boom!) *Boh! (ボッ!）(fire lighting) *Buho!/Buha! (ぶほ！/ぶは！）(breathing after holding breath) *Booh!! (ボォっ！) (Flames) *Betcha... (ベチャ...) (something sticky) *Biri biri (ビリビリ) (tickle as in like electricity tickling you) C''' *Chapu... (ちゃぷ..) (water sound) *Chu♡　（チュ♡）(kiss) *Che/Chi (ちぇ/ちっ) ("damn") '''D *Do~n! (ど〜ん！）(Ba~m) *Don! (ドン！) (Bam!) *Doahahaha! (ドアハハハ！) (crowd laughing) *Doki! (ドキ！) (Heartbeat) *Dan! (ダン！）(Bang!) *Doyodoyo/Doyo..(どよどよ／ドヨッ..) (chatter when a crowd is surprised) *Dosa! (ドサッ！) (dropped a pile of things or something big drops) *Dodododododo (ドドドドドド！) (something heavy running fast) E''' *Ehh~?! (ええ〜？！）(Whaaat?!) *Eh? (え？）(wait, what?) '''F *Fuu.. (ふぅ..) (sigh..) *Fu.. (ふっ..) (Heh...) *Fufu... (ふふ...) (ladies' giggle) *Fugo fugo (フゴフゴ) (grunt grunt) G''' *Ga~nn! (ガ〜ン！) (Shock!) *Gayagaya (ガヤガヤ）(Chatter chatter) *Gashi! (がしっ！）(Grab!) *Goon.. (ごーん。）(depressed) *Gan! (ガン！）(hit somewhere) *Guuu (ぐーー）(snore) *Gakonn (ガコン) (k-ttchk!; metal opening) *Gyaaahh!!! (ぎゃー！／ギャー！） *Gogogogo... (ゴゴゴゴ....) (Rumbling, when something appears in a tense moment, or when something towers over you) *Gashaan! (ガシャーン！）(when something fragile breaks) *Gorogoro... (ごろごろ...) (rumbling or when a sphere is being rolled around) *Gabi~nn/gabo~n (ガビ〜ン/がぼ〜ん) (shooock) *Ge (げっ）(Yikes) *Guooo (ぐおおお）(when feeling pain or exerting energy) *Gehogeho (ゲホゲホ）(cough cough) *Gua! (ぐあ！）(Gwa!) '''H *Herahera (ヘラヘラ) (laugh stupidly) *Hah! (はっ！) (just noticed something) *Ha? (は？）(Huh?) *Haha... (はは...) *Haa... (はぁ...) (sigh..) *Harahara (ハラハラ）(nervous) *Hyuuuu... (ヒュウウ...) (Something falling from a high place. "rururu" can be added to sound effect to make Hyurururu ヒュルルル too.) *Hyu! (ヒュッ！）(fast movement) I''' *Iyaaaa--! (いや〜〜！／イヤーー！）(Nooo!) *Ira/ Iraira (イラッ/イライラ）(Indicates person is irritated) '''J *Jyari (ジャリ...) (stepping on something hard and small) *Jiri... (じり...) (coming closer in tense moment or something quietly on fire if it's "jiri jiri") *Jin jin (じんじん）(something hurts because it is swelled up) *Jaan~ (じゃ〜ん／ジャ〜ン) (Tadaa~) *Jyan (ジャン！) (Tadaa~) *Jarajara (ジャラジャラ) (little things like beads/hard rice/etc. moving around/falling) *Jijijiji (ジジジジ) (cicada) *Juaaa (ジュアア) (something cooking) K''' *Kah! (カッ！) (Spotlight) *Katsu katsu... (カツカツ...) (high heels or shoe echo) *Kakiin! (カキーン！) (Baseball hitting bat, freezing into ice, metal hitting something) *Kankarakarakaan (カンカラカラカァーン...) (Drop something like a tray or a can) *Kira kira (キラキラ) (sparkle sparkle) *Keho (ケホ）(cough) *Kara kara.. (カラカラ）(metallic thing rolling) *Kyaaa! (キャーー！！！） *Kiiii!!! (キー！！）(Argghhh!!!) *Katchi-nn/Katchi katchi (カチーン／カチカチ) (frozen, petrified, or hard in general.) *Kan kan! (カンカン！）(enraged person or sound of metal hitting something.) '''L *Lalala~♪（ラララー♪） M''' *Mon monn... (もんもん..) (smoke or oder) *Muka muka/ muka!! (ムカムカ／ムカッ) (irritated) *Mu mu... (むむ...) (hm hm) *Mu? (ム？) (hm?) *Mufu♡ (ムフ♡) (Oh I've thought of something! hee hee..) *Muuu... (むうう....) (hmmmm) Wheww! FINALLY!!! Guh, didn't except this to take so long. Yeah, this may seem like a lot, but I just took 1 volume of all the OP volumes and listed the sounds out of there. So this is just 1 segment of the whole sound chart! Geez, can't make fun of 'em! Well, I hope you enjoyed the lesson. Actually, tell me below if you want me to do the rest of the alphabet or do something different. I don't care what you want me to do. For now, the link below will say Part Two, but if you want something new, I will change it. Well, ask me anything related, unrelated, or both if ya need to. Thanks guys. '''< Lesson Four (Prefix "O") | Lesson Six (Part Two) > Category:Blog posts